Spirit Arc
by Nojikku
Summary: Set after the Bount/Arrancar Arc in an alternative dimension/universe, Ichigo Kurosaki confronts a mysterious hollow, only to find out what he's dealing with isn't anything of what he's dealt with before.


_---Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the 'made-up' parts, as one would say.---_

_Location: Alternate Universe. Two streets from Kurosaki residence._

_Time: After Arc-Bount _

_Arc Title: Spirit _

**---**

***~*'*.*'*Prologue: The Unearthly Presence*'*.*'*~***

"GETSUGA..."

*WHAM* Before Ichigo could make the blow he was pushed aside forcefully!

"Ugh!" he croaked, landing on the pavement and crashing into the side walk. "What just happened?"

The owner of the destructive force's power was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo picked himself up, tilting his shoulders and ruffling his hair. He lay his hands on Zangetsu, examining the area

to search for the mysterious being's reiatsu. Whatever it was, it was invisible, waiting in the shadows, yet he could still sense its presence. Closing his eyes, he lifted his mighty blade, high in the air and silence invaded the area.

This reiatsu, he thought. it's not hollow, shinigami, bount nor human. But this feeling... It's so familiar... Huh? Found you!

Ichigo opened his eyes, ready to unleash another strike.

"Getsuga," Zangetsu shone, absorbing his spiritual energy. "Tenshō!"

***Sound of a hurricane* **

Down the shikai Zanpakutō came, releasing the highly condensed energy from the tip of the blade. The slash attack magnified the energy, converting it into the physical form of a crescent

moon, flying above the ground as fast as an airborne aeroplane to the unknown target's supposed whereabouts.

***CRUSH*The powerful wave slowed down, something stopping its tracks. Bits of white energy, spread from the scene, melting in the air to become converted into heat.**

Unexpectedly, it's size slowly started to decrease as if being consumed. The pace quickened until Getsuga Tenshō had entirely disappeared, into the air or into nowhere, leaving Ichigo stunned

with disbelief.

"Not bad," came a daunting, female voice. It's echo pulsed through Ichigo's bones intimidating him, 'causing him to shudder.

"Hu... Hu... Who are you!? Show yourself!" he ordered, the effect of the voice wearing off.

_*Silence*_

"You... ARGH!" cried Ichigo, falling helplessly to the ground, spread-eagled.

The being had released her reiatsu and the pressure was too much. It felt as if the sun lay on top of him, eating away at his Reiryoku. This was nothing compared to Kenpachi Zaraki's

deathly power. In a moment, there was the chance of an undeniable death. Nothing could stop this atrocious weight. Unless he profoundly whispered the word...

"Ba-an-k-kai."

_Two streets away._

***SLAP***

"PERVERT!"

The bedroom door slammed shut, and isshin Kurosaki father of Ichigo lay twitching on the corridor floor after being slapped by his daughter, Karin who dragged her new best friend, Emiko away

from the scene. His hands were shaking in the air, presumably in the position of giving a hug and on his left cheek, a visible colour of red pigment faded into the skin area. He closed his

eyes, grinned mischievously and jumped on his flexibly dandy legs.

"Kariiiiiiiiiiin-chiaaaaaan? Why are always evading daddy's luuuurve?" He moaned with a 'chu-' expression on his face and walked away to the stairs, stomping each step. Then he slowly

crept back into the corridor, each step as silent as a tiptoe.

"Right! I'm just going to check if everything's okay, that's all." He thought to himself. "I'm not peeking I'm just being cautious of any strange activity going on between those girls. This is

my role as a responsible father."

He edged his eyes before the keyhole, setting himself in a comfortable position.

***WHAM***

The door burst open, exerting a very powerful force, hence knocking him sidewards. He stumbled to the wall opposite the door sitting on his backside,

"EeeeYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He cried, massaging his eye area, which now deemed a pinky-purple.

"WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU?" Screamed Karin, running away to the stairs with Emiko whimpering 'sorry Mr. Kurosaki' along the way.

isshin sighed a breathe of happiness, looking at the ceiling with his arm on his face and muttered the words: 'A hopeless one that loves his children.' *Grumble* isshin sighed again. 'But right

now, a hungry one!'

_Kitchen._

Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin's fraternal twin and Ichigo's younger sister. Also an excellent chef! isshin trampled in, his eyes still watering and his cheek still severely bruised, searched the kitchen

for Karin then sat himself at the kitchen table reaching for the morning newspaper, Yuzu left earlier on.

'I wonder were's Yu-chan,' He thought to himself while stretching. 'Darn, I'm so hungry, I could eat a... I could eat a..."

Pausing, he neglected the thought and dissolved his mind into the headlines, turning to the main page filled with the words: "MOON MYSTERY" in large font.

Suddenly, isshin stopped moving, his mouth gaped open:

"It can't be," he stuttered. "The moon has... has... vanished!?"

**Prologue End.**

**---**

_Notes:_

"But this feeling" - Kono kanji

"Not Bad" - Yaru ja nai ka

"Who are you" - Omae wa dareda

"You..." - Temeh

"Pervert" - Hentai

"Sorry" - Sumimasen

"Darn" - Taku

"I'm hungry" - Hara hetta

"It can't be" - Masakah

Just for this _very short _prologue I'm putting up these words so you can actually get the gist of the atmosphere like in the anime.


End file.
